This invention pertains to a novel method-of-use of compounds of Structure I as fungicides for protecting plants from disease.
Processes for the preparation of the compounds described in this invention are disclosed in the following references:
Geffken, D.; Z. Naturforsch, 1983, 38b, 1008 PA0 Geffken, D.; Zinner, G.; Chem. Ber., 1973, 106, 2246 PA0 Geffken, D.; Arch. Pharm., 1982, 315, 802; PA0 Geffken, D.; Z. Naturforsch, 1987, 42b, 1202
No particular utility for the compounds is described in the above references.
A new process for the preparation of these compounds is also disclosed in this application.
Compounds related to I are broadly disclosed as medicines, agrochemicals and microbicides in Japanese Patent 61/200978-A, and as general biocides in EP 249328-A. However, these applications do not encompass compounds of the instant invention, nor do they suggest the use of the compounds of this invention as fungicides particularly effective for the protection of crops against disease.